Les 10 méthodes pour
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: House rédige un bouquin débile sur les méthodes qu'il utilise en vain pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui le fait chier.


1re méthode: l'absentéisme.  
théorie:  
passez un coup de fil à votre directrice et dites-lui que vous êtes malade ou occupé...enfin, inventez, quoi!  
mise en application:  
_House téléphone à Cuddy_  
-Allô, Cuddy, ici House. J'ai des maux de tête, je suis dispensé de consultations?  
-Allô, House, vous souffrez de maux psychologiques et du syndrôme du flemmard. Je vous prescrit un traitement?  
-Pas besoin de traitement, je ne viens pas à l'hôpital, je me repose aujourd'hui!  
-Vous venez à l'hôpital, vous faites vos consultation, et en prime vous venez faire des heures sup'. Traitement obligatoire  
-Cuddy, il vous faut un mot signé par ma mère  
-Non, vous êtes majeur. Et en bonne santé...  
-Mais enfin Cuddy, quand je dis que je suis malade, c'est que je le suis...  
-tout le monde ment, House, vous en 1er!!!  
-Oh, et puis m...!!!  
**-C'est raté, House...**

pas très efficace, cette méthode...

2me méthode: la pitié  
théorie: allez trouver votre directrice et dites lui que quelque chose ne va pas au point de l'apitoyer.  
mise en application:  
_House frappe à la porte du bureau de Cuddy. Il a quelques plaies sur le visage et semble effrayé_  
-Entrez. House, qu'est-ce qui...  
-Votre patient est fou, Cuddy!!  
-C'est pas mon patient, c'est le vôtre  
-il m'a frappé avec mon stéthoscope et il m'a fait tomber  
-Ni bleus, ni traces de coup. Par contre ces plaies...  
-Il a utilisé un couteau...  
-On dirait surtout un scalpel.  
-J'en sais rien...je ne veux pas y retourner!  
-Allez y, House, et...tenez! prenez ceci  
elle lui tend une petite bombe  
-du lacrymogène?  
-Efficace en toutes circonstances!  
-Mais...  
-J'avais compris, House, vous voulez éviter les consultations. mais  
**c'est raté**

3ème méthode: la drague...  
théorie: draguez votre directrice au point de lui offrir un petit instant détente dans un hôtel et ainsi éviter la journée à l'hôpital.  
mise en pratique  
_House donne rendez-vous à Cuddy. Ils se retrouvent dans un bar, en tenue de circonstance. Cuddy est en tenue sexy et House tente de la séduire._  
-J'adore votre tenue, Cuddy. Ca me fait penser que j'ai encore 5 jours d'attente avant la call girl.  
-House, c'est très gentil de votre part mais...vous ne comptez pas coucher avec moi?  
-Ah, si, bien sûr que si!!  
-Mais enfin, House...on a tenté une fois, c'était chiant à mourir  
-Oui ben...j'ai réfléchi. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne réfléchissent pas.  
-Vous voulez dire que...  
-exactement  
-vous me prenez pour une idiote?  
-oh, non, je voulais dire...  
_elle lui met une gifle_  
Aie!  
-Non mais! Enfoiré!!!  
-mais...  
-Oh, la ferme!  
Au fait j'y pense...c'est pas le moment de vos consultations?  
Si ceci c'était pour y couper, **c'est raté**

4ème méthode: la frustration  
théorie: ayez l'air décidé et entrez menaçant chez votre directrice  
mise en pratique:  
_House entre en menaçant Cuddy du doigt_  
-House? Mais...qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?  
-J...je...veux cou...couper aux...cons...consulta...tion!!  
-Ca va bien?  
-Trèès...très bien...  
-ça n'a pas l'air.  
_elle se lève et lui fait une piqûre de calmants._  
Voilà, maintenant, ça va aller mieux et vous pourrez retourner en consultations.  
**_c'est raté_**_ pensa House en retournant en salle d'examen_

5ème méthode: l'hystérie  
théorie: ayez l'air fou furieux et montrez à votre directrice que c'est à cause d'un patient coriace.  
mise en pratique  
_House arrive l'air furibond chez Cuddy_  
-House??!! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore?  
_il se jette sur elle et la plaque au sol_  
-Votre patient est l'homme le plus fou de cette planete! Il m'a...  
-Oui, bon, j'ai compris...évitez les consultations...non, c'est un trop grand sacrifice!  
-Non, c'est ce qu'il me faut. J'ai besoin de calme, j'ai les nerfs en pelote!  
_elle sort une seringue_  
-un calmant, ça marche aussi.  
-non, non, pas de piqûre!  
-Oh si!  
_elle le lui injecte_  
-oh putaing!  
_il s'effondre et fait semblant de somnoler. Elle lui envoie un coup de pied_  
Ouch!  
-Retournez en consultation, House.  
encore une fois, **c'est raté**

6ème méthode: les menaces  
_House rentre furibond dans le bureau de Cuddy!_  
-Cuddy, c'est une honte! Je suis entré chez vous et j'ai vu que vous gardiez tout vos strings sur votre lit!  
-Mais enfin, House, qu'est-ce qui vous prend?  
-Oh, rien de particulier...  
_il s'assied sur la chaise en face du bureau, étend ses jambes sur celui-ci_  
-House! Mais faites attention voyons!  
-OooOh, pauvre Cuddy!  
-Vous êtes insupportable  
-Au fait...je vous ai vu, avec votre nouvelle voiture...pas mal du tout! Mais vous savez, les accidents, c'est fréquent...le frein qui lache, le moteur qui flambe...alors, si vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive...  
-Vous êtes débile, House!  
-Vous n'avez pas envie non plus qu'on sache dans tout l'hôpital quelle femme dévergondée vous êtes  
-Non, mais comme je ne suis pas dévergondée  
-Hmmm...ça se pourrait!  
-Vous êtes chiant, House!  
-peut être...Mais, si je ne suis pas dispensé de consultations...ça sera le cas!  
-House, non seulement vous êtes con, mais en plus **c'est raté**

7ème méthode: la corruption  
théorie: offrez une grosse somme d'argent (empruntée à votre meilleur ami) à votre directrice en échange de son indulgence face aux consultations  
mise en pratique:  
_House arrive très calme dans le bureau de Cuddy_  
-Cuddy? Je suis dans la merde, là!  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore? J'en ai marre de vos conneries!  
-Cuddy, vous voulez combien?  
-Quoi?  
-Ben, des thunes! Je suis censé vous acheter, là!  
-Ca dépend, vous avez combien?  
-heu... 4000$  
-C'est pas assez, House. De plus, c'est les thunes de Wilson!  
-Pfff...peut pas tenir sa langue celui-là.  
-Et puis d'abord, c'était censé servir à quoi, cet argent?  
-A éviter mes consults!  
-House...vous êtes désespérant**C'est raté**

8ème méthode: le marchandage  
théorie: marchandez vos heures de consultations contre un plaisir fait à votre directrice.  
mise en application:  
_House entre dans le bureau de Cuddy_  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, House?  
-Trois fois rien...dites-moi, une semaine de tranquilité à Miami Beach avec moi, ça vous tente?  
-Ben...ça dépend.  
-Allez, je vous l'offre!  
-D'accord, mais...qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous faire plaisir à mon tour?  
-Heu...je sais vraiment pas...  
-Allez, dites!  
-M'annuler mes consultations!  
-House...c'était juste dans ce but que vous vouliez m'offrir une semaine à Miami. Je refuse votre offre! Non seulement vous êtes un vrai salaut, mais en plus **c'est raté!**

9ème méthode: la simulation  
_House entre en salle de consultation et commence un monologue avec lui-même, en déguisant sa voix pour faire celle du patient. En même temps, il feuillete un magazine porno_  
-Oui, monsieur, je sais que ça fait mal! Vous avez une fracture du péroné et une entorse, c'est normal que ça fasse mal!  
-(voix du faux patient)Mais docteur que dois-je faire?  
-(dr House)Hé bien, passez 6 semaines à vous reposer!   
-(voix du patient) Mais docteur je ne peux pas, mon patron ne m'accorde qu'une semaine!  
-(dr House) Marchez avec des béquilles alors! Et puis, merde, c'est pas mes affaires! Vous êtes venu pour quoi?  
-(patient) Pour avoir des analgésiques  
-(dr House) Mais prenez de l'Ibuprofen!  
-(patient) Mais ça ne marche pas, docteur...  
_Cuddy entre dans la salle_  
-C'est bien, House, vous faites vos..._elle regarde la pièce et ne voit que House_ Ben merde alors...  
-Heu, je vais vous expliquer, en fait c'est que...  
-Pas envie de faire vos consultations?  
-Oh, si, si bien sûr!  
-Mouais, c'est ça! Encore une idée foireuse  
-C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle à Wilson!  
-Et en plus vous déconnez!  
_elle appelle un patient et arrache le magazine des mains de House_  
-Faites vos consultations, maintenant. Votre idée, elle est foireuse vu que**c'est raté**

10ème méthode: la méthode directe  
théorie: allez trouver votre directrice et dites-lui ce qu'il y a  
mise en application:  
_House entre dans le bureau de Cuddy_  
-Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins: je ne veux pas aller en consults!  
-Et ce'st vous qui dites ça, House? Vous qui avez essayé tous les trucs possibles et imaginables pour y arriver...je me vois contrainte de refuser encore une fois.  
-Pfff...vous êtes chiante, Cuddy!  
-Je sais, c'est ma nature. Vous êtes con, House, c'est votre nature, j'y peux rien!  
-Mouais c'est ça!  
-**allez en consultations!**


End file.
